The present invention relates to a device for separating water from intake air being provided to an internal combustion engine via an air cleaner of an engine air intake system. More particularly, the device is self contained, is free standing, and is configured to form two chambers which create multiple changes in direction in the air flow path therethrough, with water in the air being thrown off by centrifugal force as the air maneuvers therethrough and drained out of the chambers to supply dry air to the air cleaner.